Can We Do It?
by Kyleigh Elsa
Summary: Even though Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, he still has his followers that want to finish what Voldemort didn't. When a new area in the Ministry opens up for missions, Harry and his friends become leaders. Can he help train the young students in the Ministry to fight Voldemort's followers?
1. Chapter 1- Who Is She?

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I know that Mitch turned 20 recently, but in this story he is 17. Also, I know that Rosie is 1 year older than Lilly, but I wanted them to be the same age in this (17). I made some other changes like that. BTW there are a lot of POV (in case you are new, POV means point of view) changes especially in the beginning of the story. Oh, another quick thing before you begin reading is that I will try to upload a chapter almost every day (I'm new to writing ****fan fictions, so I may need a little help along the way). Sorry, I know you want to get to the story, but I'm just saying it's a little more about Harry Potter than Minecraft, but Minecraft is still included.**

* * *

Mitch's (BajanCanadian) POV

Right as she walks into the classroom I seem to recognize her. Her hair, style of clothing, and everything else seems different, but her eyes. Her eyes were the same as my friend Lilly from my old school.

Miranada's POV **(a/n like I said, they are short in the beginning)**

I walk into my homeroom classroom. It is my first day at this school. I automatically recognize someone and I think of going to talk to him, but then I stop myself because I know he doesn't know me. I am a different person now.

Mitch's POV

The girl looked at me as she introduces herself as Miranda to the class. I smile. That is a pretty name. Before I know it, it is time to go to first period class. I hardly get a chance to get up from my desk and fangirls are hovering over me. They are sweet and all, but sometimes they annoy me and I just want some personal space. During the day I kept thinking about Miranda and how she reminded me of Lilly.

Miranda's POV

Mitch and I had all the same classes except for our encore classes. I have art, but I wasn't sure what he has. I don't stalk his schedule unlike, what I easily figured out, some of the fangirls did. At my old school, Mitch and I were good friends and I might have had a littttttttllllleeeee crush on him. Now I know him as the BajanCanadian. I think about my old school as I walk to art class.

*Flashback*

As I walk into my first class I hear a low rumble. I barely get a chance to sit in my seat when teachers start ushering us out of the classroom. There are several strangely dressed people, some young and some old, coming at our school. Teachers lead us to the train station. Others are going to fight the masked men. Some of the students are trying to help the teachers fight, such as my brother, but the teachers refuse. We managed to make it to England much quicker than normal.

I meet up with my parents and my other brother who finished school a year before. We waited for my brother who is a year above me. My family has a normal meeting spot. We wait a little longer and then my family goes to look for him while I say good bye to Rosie and Mitch.

We get to our house a little while later and Dad says we have to disguise ourselves because it was your friends and family the masked people wanted. We moved to Montreal, Canada where I began to attend the local public school even though the year is almost over. I don't know why we have to do this and why they want us, but Mum and Dad are being very serious, so I go along with it.

*Flashback ends*

I am so lost in thought that I run right into Mitch. Our faces are about an inch apart. I duck my head and quickly walk away. I hope he didn't recognize me through my disguise.

After art, I remember that Dad told me Rosie would be here, but disguised, like me.

It was the end of the day and I sat in front of the school thinking about random stuff. Then a girl came and sat down with me. I say, "Hey. I'm Miranda." Then she replies, " I'm Ro-... I mean... I'm Jenna." I looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Um... Yea."

"I know who you are!"

"You do?"

"Yea! You're Rosie!"

"Psh! No I'm not!"

"ROSIE!" I shout standing up, "I know it's you! remember me? I'm Lilly!" I quickly sit down realizing that i was talking a bit to loud and some people heard me.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow! That was a long chapter. I just needed to get some basic information in the story. I'll write more tomorrow even if I don't get any reads between now and then, although I hope I get some readers soon. Oh, BTW Mitch and Jerome (yep he's gonna be in it also) are a lot more mature in the story than in real life.**


	2. Chapter 2- I Want to Know

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Thanks to those who read chapter 1, I hope you like this chapter. I want to make this ch short because I have a big project due tomorrow for school and I need to make sure I have everything for the project, even though I know that it will probably not be short. Oh, also, if you haven't read the Harry Potter books, don't read this story unless you don't care if I spoil anything.**

* * *

Mitch's POV

WHAT?! Did I hear her correctly?! She is Lilly?! I start to walk towards her, but then I stop because she doesn't look like she wants to talk about the Lilly and Miranda scenario right now.

Miranda's POV

I look around for Mitch knowing that if he heard, he would know. I spot Mitch who is standing close by, but he doesn't seem to know, but maybe he was just acting.

When I get home from school I tell Mum about seeing Mitch and Rosie. I decide that it is time to ask her about what happened a month ago and why we had to come to Canada. She says no.

"But I'm almost 17. Why can't you tell me?"

"Lilly, I said no!"

"Can you at least tell me if you told James or Albus about it? And remember, I'm Miranda." Then she hurries out of the room. I figure she did tell them about it so I go to talk with Albus.

Albus' POV

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in," I say. Then my little sister comes in. "Albus," she begins, "Do you know about everything that happened a month ago?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't. Mum and Dad said so."  
"UGH!" she yells as she storms out of the room.

James' POV

"Come in!" I shout when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. In walks my sister who is 2 years younger than me** (a/n at least I'm pretty sure it's 2 years)**. James, can you pleaseeeeeeeeeee tell me everything that happened a month ago? Pleaseeeeeeee," she begs. "Fine," I tell her as a huge grin shows up on her face, "Just don't tell Mum, Dad, or Albus."

"Ok."

"On the day you and Albus left, there were these people that were coming for Dad and his family, which is us, called deatheaters."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure if Mum and Dad told you that when Dad was young, a man tried to kill him. He survived, but his parents, our grandparents, didn't. He spent all 7 years at school trying to kill the man who killed his parents."

"What was the man's name?"

"V-Voldemort."

"Oh ok."

"Anyways, in Dad's 7th year, he defeated Voldemort."

"Yay!"

"But... Voldemort's followers, the deatheaters, still wanted to complete the goal even if their leader was defeated."

"Well, boo."

"Voldemort was secretly married **(a/n This is where my imagination comes into play. There was really no ****marriage)** and had several children who are also deatheaters. So at the school they came for you, Albus, and your friends hoping that Dad would go and fight to get you guys back."

"Why my friends?"

"Two reasons. One, Dad knows you care about them and would try to save them for you. Two, people like Rosie, your friend and cousin, has Parents who helped Dad fight Voldemort."

"Wow! Well, if Dad fought Voldemort, I will now fight his children."

"NO!"

"Umm... Why not?"

"We will leave this job to the Ministry."

"Fine, but thanks for telling me about all of this."

"Yea," I say as she is getting up to leave, "But remember, don't tell Mum or Dad that I told you... or Albus."

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys, I live in the US, so I don't know much about Canada and England, so I might get a lot of things wrong. Also, further along in the story some of the characters will be going to places like Australia and Argentina which I also don't know much about.**


	3. Chapter 3- Ooh a Girl!

**Author's Note: My math project was due today, so now I'll have more time to write... until the next project.**

* * *

Miranda's POV

I'm really glad that James told me everything. It clears it all up. I forgot to ask about disguises, but I used common sense to figure it out.

Mitch's POV

I Skype Jerome later that night **(a/n these are not their real Skype names so don't try Skyping to these names or the people who they really belong to will probably not be happy)**.

HayMitch **(a/n Do u get it? Character from the Hunger Games)**: Jerome! Dooooooood! R u there?

FluffyDood: Yea.

HayMitch: I have to talk to you about something.

FluffyDood: What is is biggums?

HayMitch: So today at school-...

FluffyDood: Wait! You do know I was at school? Right?

HayMitch: Yea, but it was at the end of the day.

FluffyDood: Oh. Okay. Keep going.

HayMitch: So there is this new girl at scho-...

FluffyDood: Wait! Does Mitch have a crush? Awwwwwww!

HayMitch: NO! Now stop interrupting me. Anyways, her name is Miranda.

FluffyDood: Tha-

HayMitch: SHUT UP! Let me talk!

FluffyDood: Fine. Be that way.

HayMitch: So I thought I recognized her as Lilly, but I didn't say anything to her. Then, after school I heard her tell someone that she is Lilly.

FluffyDood: So you were eavesdropping?

HayMitch: No. She screamed it. Like 50 or so people heard. Anyways, Dood, should I tell her that I'm Mitch, her old friend.

FluffyDood: Well she probably realizes that you are you, so just tell her that you know she is Lilly.

HayMitch: Well of course she realizes that it's me, but thanks. Well I have homework, so bye.

FluffyDood: Okay. See you tomorrow at school.

Today was the day I'd tell Miranda/Lilly that I knew who she was. I decide to go to homeroom early so I would get more time to talk to her. Then I realize she would not know to get there early. How stupid am I? I try to talk to her after homeroom, then math, then science. I realize I would only have the chance to do it at lunch or the end of the day. At lunch I spotted her, but she was in a deep conversation with Jenna (**a/n aka Rosie)**, so I decide to do it at the end of the day.

When the end of the day came I rush out of my encore class (Which is band. Don't judge me!) and went to the front of the school looking for Miranda/Lilly. Then the fangirls surrounded me, and by the time they were gone almost everyone had left the school. Darn it.

Miranda/Lilly's POV

I had been avoiding Mitch all day just in case he had heard the conversation with Rosie and I. He had seemed to want to talk with me today and I was trying to be on the safe side. I'm not sure why I don't want him to know. I just don't.

**Author's Note: I try to do a quick note before and after each chapter, but right now I don't know what to say... hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll upload one tomorrow!**


	4. Sorry!

Hey guys. It's Kyleigh and I'm sorry I haven't been posting I'm in NY right now and idk when I'll get back home to post more 


	5. Chapter 4- The Plan

**Guys, I am so sorry I haven't been posting. I went to New York short notice (I was literally in school and then a teacher told me that my mom was coming to pick me up in 30 mins to go to NY). I had a great time, but I was with family, so I didn't want to post (my family lives far from me). Also, I didn't bring my notebook which has almost the entire story written in it, and I don't have the story memorized. When I got back from NY I went to my dads house because my mom had to go to Kentucky. I forgot my notebook at her house. I got back to my moms house yesterday night (around 9 P.M.), so I didn't upload.**

**I'm done talking and here is the chapter.**

* * *

Mitch's POV

I did some recording, but I was really distracted. I had really wanted to talk with Lilly... or Miranda. I don't know what to call her. That's it! If I call her Miranda she might think, "Well if he is not calling me Lilly then he doesn't know."

Lilly/Miranda's POV **(a/n even I don't know what to call her, but soon it will be cleared up... maybe)**

I walk into homeroom a bit early. The only person in here is Mitch. He seems deep in thought. Then he looks up to me and says, "Hey Miranda." Miranda? Maybe he didn't know! Wee were the only ones in the classroom. If he knew, he wouldn't be afraid to to call me lilly.

"I need to talk to you about something... kinda important," he says. _Please don't be the Lilly/Miranda thing. Please don't be the Lilly/Miranda thing_ I repeat in my head.

"Well... two days ago when you came here I thought I recognized you as a friend from my old school. Then I heard you say you were that girl. Lilly. I know it's you!"

"Ummmmmmm..."

"Lilly. It's me, Mitch. From Hogwarts." He pulls out his wand to prove it and then he puts it back. I guess he knows...

He pulls me into a hug right as his girlfriend walks into the room.

"A-Anna Kate," Mitch stutters, "She is a friend and I was comforting her... you know... cause she is sad... and a friend." "Sure Mitch," Anna Kate says, "Sure." She sits down far away from Mitch and I.

Mitch's POV  
I'm guessing Anna Kate won't be talking to me any time soon. Although... I may have a little teeny tiny crush on Lilly... or maybe a huge crush. I just realized that there is ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT!

After homeroom Lilly comes to talk to me. She tells me not to call her Lilly unless no one is around. Wow! She is taking this extremely easy.

* * *

**Do you remember me mentioning my math project that I had to finish? Well, I got a 100 on it! I'm not trying to brag, but I am really proud of myself because this was a hard (and I mean realllllly hard) project.**

**Did you know that I named the character Anna Kate after two of my friends. They are ****awesome! Kait (spelled a little differently in the story), hold my notebook for me which is really funny because I make her do it because this annoying kid really wants to read my story, so I make her hold on to it because he targets me for it. If he wants to read it he should just come on FanFiction, but he doesn't know that I'm putting the story up... I hope he never knows.**

**Peace out!**

**-Kyleigh (Ky)**


End file.
